Fallen
by Draggy2
Summary: An angel is brutally sent from the heavens and seeks revenge on an innocence by stealing his heart, literally. Can't go to heaven, so what, his angel is all that matters but what will he do when he's forced to find the "traitor" angel? Ryou/Bakura
1. Exile: Falling Angel

No Yugi-oh owning… (Other chapters WILL be a LOT longer this is just the introduction.) 

The Exile:  Falling Angel

I fell, tumbling from the sky; my wings desperately trying to unfold but chains bound them tight.  I knew it was useless, that I'd never be free in time, that I was going to smack into the ground because I was exiled to earth, in it- if I do not free myself soon.  Desperately I twist and turn, trying hard to find a way to tear those blasted chains off my wings!  No luck.  I plummet to the earth, a place I no longer wish to see again, at least not so close up.  The earth was getting closer, closer with every second I spent plummeting.  Can you die again if you're already dead, oh yes, and those blasted Virtues (1) were sitting in their fifth order dorms watching.  Bastards.  They'll pay for this, I swear it on the ninth heaven, those angels, no, ALL angels are going to pay for this.

…That is, if I get free.

Time was running out, I had about forty-five seconds to free my wings, catch a safe updraft and NOT plummet to my second death.  Forty-four, forty-three, forty-two.  I thought hard, how could I possibly free my wings!  Then I thought of my only solution, a desperate solution.  

I knew this was going to be painful, VERY painful, but it was my only option.  My hands _were_ bound, tied with an extremely itchy rope.   I had freed them previously; thank the devil himself for that.  I had a steal claw on my left hand, a steel, pointy, sharp claw.  I raised my arm and, closing my eyes tight ripped it into my wing.  I screamed as it shattered flesh and bone alike, blood dripping excessive amounts.  Thirty-two, thirty-one.  I had not hesitated to do the exact same thing to my other wing, wincing, screaming and tumbling through the sky.  My arm was covered in blood, wings filled with pain, tears of hurt and anger streamed from my eyes, yet I knew the pain had yet to stop.  Nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen.  I spread my crimson wings as wide as they would go, ignoring the absolute torture it cost.  The wind spread into them, smashing into my wounds, making my head grow dizzy and faint.  Nine.  My body jerked up for a brief moment.  Seven.  My wings can't take the pressure and crumbled.  Four.  I flew in every direction, the wind in complete control of my body.  Two.  Can no longer see, too dizzy, too much pain.  One.  CRASH.  I land, soft enough to live, hard enough to know my wings bent back, my legs stretched over my head, which is buried in the ground.  Arm-twisted behind my back.  That was the position I would wake in, not counting the tumble I had upon landing.  Finally I gave into the pain, not that I had a choice, and ebbed away from consciousness.  But not from life.      

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

(1) There are nine Orders.  Seraphim, being the first and highest within angel ranks.  Angel, being the ninth and lowest.  Virtues were the fifth order.  Strangely enough, there were no Demon orders.  Are we supposed to believe they weren't organized?  Meh…   P.s.  Archangels will be showing up soon as well.  They are the Eighth Order, second to lowest.  Hmmm, go figure, we only know of the lowliest of the angels.  *sigh*


	2. Perfect Innocence: Alive

No Yugi-oh owning…

The Perfect Innocence: Alive 

It had been three weeks, three l-o-n-g lousy weeks. Enough time for me to think up my revenge.  My arm was mended, back still ached.  I still had bruises galore and my wings, they were forever damaged, never too be whole again.  I had long since changed from my Orders' clothing, knowing _they'd_ send some sort of division to finish me off.  I was only suppose to be exiled from the heavens, but had made many enemies there.  The Fifth Order sought me dead, and they planned to ensure it.  But in all honesty, I changed my clothing for a different reason entirely.  They were dirty, covered in blood and had tons of holes in them, damn landing.  Besides, I no longer wish to wear such filth, and if I had it my way, I would never see those uniforms again.  

I was once apart of the Virtues, making my way up through the ranks rather quickly, for I had a rare job among the angels.  The day I was _exiled_ I had been promoted to the Dominions, much to the distaste of a certain Virtue leader.  I disagreed with many of the Virtues ways, and was better off out of the picture.  I want the head Virtue to pay most of all; it was he the others followed; almost like mindless zombies, besides we never got along.  Ever.  Despite the Virtues name they weren't entirely virtuous.  Their uniforms alone spoke of that.  I had mentioned earlier about the claw on my left hand, well that wasn't all.  The rank used the Chakrem, a circular blade used to throw at your enemies, in skilled hands it was very deadly, you could take out a small amount of lives in one throw by bouncing the blade off a wall.  They wore boots, not sandals and had insisted your hair was tied back; guess who refused to do that one.  The outfit although robe-like had armour across the chest and robed pants.  But that's ancient history.  

My garb was now plain, weapons on me at all times, hidden well.  Sometimes I would see the shadows of my pursuers, perhaps they were expecting me to take to the air at any given moment, but how could they know my wings were so damaged?  I would not show myself to them, not before I exact my revenge.  The deed itself was disgusting, revolting and horrific, I could hardly wait to perform it.  I might mention my views were a little… dark.  That's why _I _was the assassin.  Not all appreciated the way I thought and behaved, who could blame them.  And now I was free, sure I was kicked out, but free nonetheless.  

I had enjoyed the suffering of others, not in a monstrous way it's just that it held my interest.  Dirty deeds did not bother me.  And now, now I will show them how wrong they were for teaching me such skills.  The Virtues valued innocence, heck, it was a common thing to value up there, but because of that, an innocent will suffer.  An innocent will die.  I refuse to let another be corrupted by those damn angels, those Virtues.

And I already knew just the one that would suffice for the deed.  I had seen him many a time whist flying over the city.  I had always flew when it was dark out, too dark to see a figure flying, in fact I _knew_ he couldn't see me, yet as I passed by he had always looked directly at me, eyes never seeing but his head still followed my movements.  I remember one time as I flew over his house he had opened his window, his head was looking around frantically.  His eyes finally found me, and held there for a minute even though he couldn't actually see me.  I remember how I had quickened my pace.  Yet I had looked back and was puzzled enough to stop mid-flight.  The boy, he had his hand outstretched in a helpless gesture towards me.  He was crying and his head rested in the windows frame.  I was puzzled by this, very puzzled.  Still, to this day I know not why he cried, but that doesn't matter now. 

Yes, he would be the perfect innocence that would suffer my revenge.  He, and he alone would do, no other would work.  I couldn't help but laugh.  This was too perfect to be true.  The boy, he seemed to sense when I was around, it would be more than easy enough to lure him to wherever I wanted, and then, then my revenge shall start.  

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Draggy: Okay, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be a lot longer.  I was going to do the Ryou one next, last time, but obviously I hadn't, so IT will be next.  

Anyway, someone was interested with the Angel order thing.  I got the idea for this fic after I found the order info on my computers dictionary (gee someone doesn't have a lot of spare time).  Anyway, I thought, I'd list them, who knows maybe it'll get the clogs turning in someone else's head too.  

(1) Seraphim

(2) Cherubim

(3) Thrones

(4) Dominators/Dominions

(5) Virtues

(6) Powers

(7) Principalities

(8) Archangels

(9) Angels  

Like I said, I then looked for the demon ranks, but there wasn't any, at ALL!  I even tried my computers encyclopaedia, and guess what.  No demon orders.  Sigh.  So I only know of the above.  I even tried looking up info on the Orders on the encyclopaedia but the only thing it said was that the Cherubim's were winged zoomorphic.  (i.e. animal characteristics)  That was it.  Oh, and that fallen angels were all basically evil.  (Rebels) So, that fits into my story fine.  Actually, I learned that Satan was a fallen angel.  That about sums up ALL the information I could pull.  Oh!  Only angels and archangels made contact with humans.  Okay, THAT was it!  *sigh*        


	3. Shadows In The Dark: Death

No Yugi-oh owning…

Draggy:  Okay, remember my EXTREMELY short and pointless story summery.  Remember how I said the Fallen angel was going to steal the heart of an innocent…. Literally.  You guys are smart enough to figure the roles out, aren't you?  Anyway, you all know what that means right?  Okay, prepare yourselves; guess what's coming up!  REMEMBER my warning, I did say literally, so you know full well what you got yourselves into!  Ah ha. *Points at readers* I TOLD you!  Ouh, look at the title, some scary stuff, ne?   

Draggy's Yami: Oh, yeah.  Just terrifying.  *Voice oozing with sarcasm*

Draggy: Please tell me if this is boring.

Shadow In The Dark: Death 

I woke.  It was dark out, oh so very, very dark.  Groggily I forced myself off by bed to open the window allowing a sweet cool breeze to massage my face.  I sighed into the darkness.  I hate the darkness.  Dark, it was so very, very dark tonight.  I get lost in the darkness so I fear it.  I don't admit it to my friends but I've had this fear for, well, I cannot remember NOT being afraid… maybe I was just scared of the night…. But then again _he_ comes at night.  Smiling I look out the window.   I know it's silly, but I think _he's_ an angel maybe, dare I hope it, my guardian angel.

I somehow _feel_ when he's around I don't know why but I do.  Lazily I allow my eyes to close, head resting on the windows pane.  For a moment I thought _he _was going to come again, I guess not.  Sometimes I hope it to be true.  I have fantasies and daydream where, for once he doesn't fly away.  Where- I pause momentarily to smile- where instead he comes to my window, smiling, asking if he can come in.  I often imagine how magnificent he would look and then we would stare at each other's eyes.  Or, maybe he would softly nudge me awake, and tenderly look down at me.  Yes, I wish to meet this guardian angel, I know, KNOW we are destined to meet.  Sometimes I trick myself into believing he was just a fantasy created by me, but- then he would fly by again; a constant pull on my heartstrings.

I have told no one of this.  No, they would think I was crazy.  The feeling, it's, it's- oh I can't explain it.  While in his presence I know we are meant for each other and while he is gone the feeling fades, I constantly remind myself how strong it is, but like I said it fades and I'm left alone, doubting he was ever there.  Then he would fly by again, and his presence would intoxicate me once more.  

I know not who he is, just that I sense his presence, his wondrous presence.  I slowly drift to sleep, no longer able to stay awake, head still resting on the windows pane…

I awake like I have so many other nights when _he _is near.  My heart races, breath caught short, suddenly I'm wide-awake, eyes looking fervently out at the night sky.  Why did it have to be so dark!  I shudder.  The dark is the reason I cannot see the winged figure outside, could never see him.  It hides him so well that I cannot even see a silhouetted outline.  I wait, knowing he's coming closer, waiting in hopes that this will be the night I finally get to meet my guardian angel.  My eyes eagerly look to the sky.  I sit and wait, sit and wait.

Sit.

Waite.

Sit.

Waite.

Sit.

Wai- grrr, this is taking forever!

Allowing a frustrated sigh to escape my lips I decide to pop my head out of the window as if by some miracle this would magically allow me to suddenly spot him.  I leaned so far out that I almost slipped, cursing I fell back into my room.  Then, like a bee sting I'm suddenly engulfed with his aura.  Smiling I search the skies, trying hard to pinpoint him.  I was surprised, to say the least, when I ended looking down at my backyard.  My heart did a leap.  Could he, I mean, was he, was he finally here for, could he have come to me?  

I still could not see him, he was just as much shrouded in the dark as he was in the air; silently I cursed the darkness.  After realizing he wasn't coming out of the shadows I got all my courage to call out to him, my voice managing to stay soft and somewhat calm, I knew I let some of my curiosity slip through the tone.  "Hello?  Are you, I mean could you.  Will you come out… … …please?"  Damn it, damn it, damn it!  That sounded so lame.  I had rehearsed a million and seven times what I would say to him upon our meeting, and that wasn't one of them! 

He gave no response, no conformation that he had heard me.  "Umm… I just, I just; can you please… show me… you?"  Oh yeah, that was A LOT better.  I think I just won the award of 'most lame conversationalist', what's that? I should fall out of the window and die.  Believe me, if I could, I most definitely would.  Lamely I opened my mouth again but shut it before I could utter another syllable.  I allowed my head to fall limply into my hands.  Why couldn't this be like my fantasies!  I was making such a big dork out of myself.    

Moaning mentally I retreated back into my room.  I was about to turn my light on when I heard rustling in my yard, as quick as I could I raced back to my window and looked out eagerly.  There he stood, a single silhouette, another blotch of shadows in my yard.  My voice was caught in my throat.  This was really happening.  I could see him he does exist!  True, I could only see a figure, no detail at all, but that was enough to make my heart race.  His cloak concealed everything about him; absently I realized he had no wings, or at least, none visible.  His cloak was extremely long and shabby, blowing freely in the wind, hood concealing all his facial features.  Even if it was day I would never be able to see him.  

Realizing how stupid I must have looked gawking at him as I was, I silently closed by mouth.  My eyes however were still wide in amazement.  Blushing furiously I ducked under my window, well out of view.  Outside I desperately tried not to scream out in frustration, inside was a whole other thing entirely.  Taking a few well-needed breaths I slowly poked my head over the windowsill, face soon contorting to panic, as _he_ was no longer there.  Looking around furiously I tried to sense him, surely he was still there, he HAD to be!  

He was hidden in the shadows again.  Fearing that I was going to lose him I allowed a tear to fall serenely down my cheek.  But I wasn't beat yet he was still there!  Determination took hold as I raced down the stairs of my house, wiping the tear away.  I would not allow him to leave!  Not now… not ever.  I strongly felt like he was mine.  Not MINE, mine, more- faltering on this thought I decided to go with, more mine than anybody else's mine, he was still his of course! 

I grabbed my fall jacket on the way out tightly rapping it around myself.  Bursting through the door I soon found that he had left my backyard.  That was it; he was gone, maybe forever.  Defeated I slumped to the ground.  Determined not to allow a single tear to fall although I could feel them building up in my eyes.  Cursing silently under my breath I allowed myself to fall on the frozen and stiff grass.  I could feel dead leaves disintegrate underneath me.  I laid there for not even a minute, wishing to turn back time, ignoring everything around me, replaying my stupidity over and over again in my head.  Then I felt it, he was close, so very close.  Jumping up I heedlessly raced off in the direction I _knew_ he would be.

Streets past busy and residential alike as I ran, yet I hardly noticed or cared.  I _would_ find my guardian angel.  I would!  Every time I thought I caught up with him he was always too far ahead.  Why was he running from me! …And why not just fly.  Maybe he wasn't an angel at all.  No, I still think he's my guardian angel; I have a gut feeling.  

Slowly but surely the realization that I was chasing a stranger through the city, at NIGHT and in my BOXERS had just fixed itself in my mind.  Cautiously I looked around; a relieved sigh escaped my lips as I realized nobody was in the region.  And yet I still followed my angel. I had, however, heard the beat of overly large wings above, it scared me, they were not _my_ angel's wings.  

Eventually I grew increasingly tired and started to leg involuntarily.  He was moving too fast for me.  Eventually I had to stop to catch my breath, how was I ever going to catch him.  After a few seconds rest I took after him again, I couldn't- no, wouldn't lose him.  Then he had stopped; thank the creator he had stopped!  Slowly or at least it seemed so to me I finally reached the vicinity in which he waited.  I recognized it immediately as a park-like place called 'Forever Pearl'.  I had been here only a few times in the past, but even then it was still daytime, now the place looked eerie.  In the centre of the "park" there was this magnificent hill where children rolled down in the summer and tobogganed in the winter, where, on it's very top stood an odd yet beautiful tree, a blossom tree.  But that hill just looked ominous in the pitch dark that was night.  Where was the light?  I looked around the vast area where trees grew freely yet a large area of just grass land made itself known as a park.  It was dark, so dark, and I was cold.  I convinced myself it was just the weather making me shake as I did.  

Then I saw him, a lone shadowy figure on that ominous hill, under the tree.  Swallowing softly I started to tread towards the hill.  I really didn't like the dark;                                            it seemed to swallow me whole.  He stood unnervingly still, yet I practically missed a few beats of my heart for I was so over-joyed to FINALLY see the creature that had been calling to my heart for so very long.  

He wore the shadows like a cloak and concealed himself well.  Slowly, agonizingly slowly I made my way up to him, catching my breath as I walked steadily forward.  Nothing could keep me from him, not now, net ever.  I've been waiting for so eternally long just to meet him and now, now it was going to happen.   I couldn't help but smile as I approached.  Soon, so soon we would meet.  I felt light and dizzy but nothing could stop me from meeting my fantasy, from meeting him.  

My breath held in my throat as I stood directly in front of him.  We stood there in silence, he has yet to speak and I dare not least my voice betrays me.  Slowly I examine him, this is the first time we've ever been so close.  He was almost a head taller than me; of course he _was_ on the higher part of the hill.  The worn cloak shifts gracefully in the breeze, revealing black pants underneath boots with metal clasps that run up to his knees.  The coat was shredded at the bottom, giving him a ruff look.  Hesitantly I smiled up at him only to discover his head was lowered not allowing me to see a fraction of his face.

My heart started to beat faster, I could hear it in my chest ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.  Can he hear it?  Does he know what bliss and torture I'm in at this very moment?  Not being able to take it anymore I dare to take a step closer.  Ba-dum, ba dum, ba-dum.  He does not move.  My hand shakily goes to remove his hood, to finally meet my angel face to face.  He does not twitch, does not move.  How can he stand so still?  My fingers grasp the fabric of his hood; taking in a deep breath I shove it back but before it can fall he jumps back one hand holding the hood over his features.  …I was so close.

He lifts his head up, allowing me to at least see his mouth, which was twisted up into a smirk?  Hesitantly I take another step towards him.  His twisted smile did not falter.  In turn I give him my best and brightest smile.  For a split second I swear that smirk had left his face, but if it had it was back now and larger than ever.  I reach for his hood once more but this time he shakes his head ever so slightly, I saw it and dropped my hands in a sorrowful defeat.  I couldn't help but choke out, "why?".

In response the back of his cloak twisted ever so slightly.  Noting where my eyes had gone my angel whispers to me dangerously.  Smiling still, "Do you want to see them, never-tenshi?"

Shakily I ask, "what?"

"My wings."

My face lightened up dramatically.  He really is an angel!  I nod my head in anticipation.  My heart still beating loudly in my chest.  Suddenly the cloak parted as his wings spanned out, large and beautiful and… …gods!  I looked to his face; his smile was gone replaced with etched pain.  Noting my attention he quickly hid his pain from view.  My eyes darted back to his wings, his poor wings!  They were mangled, feathers had fallen off, holes and claw marks ran _threw_ them.  In some places they were even stained red.  Oh, my poor guardian angel, what have they done to you.  Quickly I race to his side, concerned for the poor nameless soul in front of me.  My hand gently strokes a feather only to be grabbed roughly and tossed to the ground in front of him.  

"Don't EVER do that again, never-tenshi."  His voice sounded like ice and for the first time ever I was scared of him.

"Wh- who did this to you?"  My voice faltered but, oh my poor angel, who could be so cruel to you?

My angel had his twisted smile on once again.  "A word to the wise, never-tenshi, never trust an angel!"  He knelt on one leg, wings expanded to the fullest width, and then- then his hand shot out quick as lightning. Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.  My heart races, then the pain, THE PAIN!  His hand had shot towards my heart, crushing my rib cage in the process.  Suddenly I could no longer breath, a metallic liquid filled my mouth, I started to choke on my own blood even as it drizzled out of my mouth and slid down my chin, falling on the arm that held tight to my heart.  He jerked his hand.  Blood, more blood.  I tried so hard to stay conscious, to stay alive.  I watched in silent tears as he yanked at my heart again, this time succeeding in pulling it free of my body.  I convulsed but managed to stay on my knees.  I could barely comprehend the absolute delight on his face and managed to choke out, "why?" blood spewed from my eyes, I could no longer see, everything went dark, I felt as my body started to fall to the ground, taking eternity to finally hit the ground.  My angel looked down at me, I could feel his stare.  My body convulsed a few more times, pain, the absolute tortured pain!!  Just before I could FINALLY die, finally escape this torture I heard him utter one word…

"Revenge."  


	4. Archangels, Virtues, Thrones and Cherubi...

No Yugi-oh owning…

Archangels, Virtues, Thrones and Cherubim: Rebirth 

The sky was dark, very, very dark.  _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._  The never-tenshi's heart beats wildly in my hand.   I let a cool smile cross my lips as I place the warm, red covered heart in a specially designed box.  _Thump-thump, thump-thu- _I close and lock the golden box quickly, depositing the key in a specially folded part of my ensemble.  I allow my eyes to behold the splendour of my accomplishment, the stealing of the innocent's heart!  …And yet, as I look at _his_ bloody body, the whites of his unseeing eyes, the gush of scarlet from his chest and pain etched face I can't help but to look away.  Involuntarily my body shudders.  For some un-known reason I feel something for the dead one at my feet, I feel… no, NO!  I glare at the boy's dead body, curse him, this _is _my revenge, MINE!  How _dare _he make me feel remorse, how DARE he!  A growl escapes my throat as I look down at the never-tenshi in disgust.   

Far off, in the distance I hear the flapping of wings, of overly large wings. Wings that I know belong to the Archangels.  Curse them!  How did they find me!  They shouldn't have been able to do so!  I had waited till the moon shone no light, till it was absolute darkness not only for the fact that I needed it to be complete darkness in order to prevent the innocent from going to the above world but also to conceal myself, damn it all!  So how could they- wait, the boy!  Curse him too!  They must have been able to follow him… but how could they possibly know he was my target?  I have told NO one about him, no one, so how-  No, there is no time to ponder this, I must leave first.  I turn my back on the never-tenshi, ready to flee but before I know what I was doing I had bent down beside him, causing his oozing blood to cover my knee as I gently close his unseeing eyes. 

"Till we meet again, Never-Tenshi."

In a burst of energy I quickly race down the hillside, taking but a few seconds to be cast in the shadows of the forestry part of the park.  I still my breath and watch as two archangels land on the hill, one other flying above the blossom tree looking around piercingly for me, no doubt.  I watch and smile as panic evidently arises within their Order.  It took but a few seconds for one to start panicking, which of course, spreads throughout their party.  That's why I had always worked alone whenever possible… stupid Virtues.  The third member soon landed and had I wanted to I could have easily escaped, but of course I wish to watch this, desire to watch this!  This is the result of my revenge.

The first archangel has long ago fallen to his knees, probably crying.  The second is obviously giving some sort of order to the third, which gives one last look towards the never-tenshi before taking back into the air.  …The air, where I _should _be!  I watch gleefully as it goes to retrieve a Thrones and possible even a Cherubim.  

While there is only the two Archangels guarding and mourning the never-tenshi I silently move closer, making sure that I am still concealed in the shadows.  Soon three more Archangels land on the hill, fully equipped, followed by the Thrones.  The Thrones was a female, as they tend to be, she, in fact, reminded me of the never-tenshi.  She wore a gown of moonlight, pure and white, long and flowing.  Although I could not see her she undoubtedly had a face of purity with a comforting smile.  Her long, snow fallen hair softly swished in the breeze.  She took a step towards the never-tenshi, the Archangels moving out of her way.  Her head moved from left to right ever so slightly, sadly.  The Thrones always had such an innocent air about them, they were so pure and for that reason they tended to be female, although they had males in their ranks as well.  

The Thrones looked up from the fallen mortal to converse with an Archangel, he nodded his head, 'no'.  I know what she was going to do now, now she would attempt to remove the never-tenshi's essence from his body, after all, that is what Thrones do, they gather the souls of the angels and bring them to the Nine-Heavens.  I smile; this is going to be fun to watch.  

The Thrones attempt to gather her soul but of course nothing happens.  She attempts again and once more the _never-tenshi_ cannot escape his bodily confines.  I would have laughed so hard had I not been in hearing distance from them.  The Thrones looks up, tears shimmering in her eyes as she bade an Archangel to go, to leave and get help for she probably has never came across this sort of thing.  I sit and wait, watching as the Archangels shudder and the Thrones look on helplessly until finally the Archangel returns, this time with two more Thrones AND a Cherubim.  I feel giddy at the sight!  Imagine that I had actually gotten Cherubim to come to EARTH!  Oh, is this ever enjoyable. 

The Cherubim examines the never-tenshi's body.  He speaks, although I know not of what and summons the Thrones forward, all of them.  The other two came into my sight and I was surprised when a male Thrones stepped forward.  He held all the wonder and soft-moon glow as the females, the same white hair, although tied halfway down his back.  I pondered this for a moment but my attention was drawn back towards the Thrones for they had latched onto each other's hands, eyes closed, heads back and mouth opened skyward.  Their feet moved in perfect unison as if in dance as they circled the never-tenshi.  

I watched in horror as the never-tenshi's body started to convulse.  He arm started to twitch as well as his leg, soon, almost as if an invisible force was pulling him, the never-tenshi was on his feet, limbs dangling sickenly, blood dripping down his shorts and jacket, covering his skin from the open hole in his chest, head slumped down on his chest.  The dance intensified and his chest moved forward, arms moving slightly away from his body… which was now, could I believe it? Covered in a soft light.  The never-tenshi's eyes, thankfully, remained closed.  I had a feeling, had they opened they would have stared coldly down at me and possibly even give away my position.  His head started to lift and I feared, actually feared his eyes would stare down at me.  This was past eerie.  

His head started to lift slowly from his neck until it too stared upwards with his mouth wide open.  I started when the soft glow that surrounded his body started to swirl about him then disappear into his corpse only to be shot out though his mouth.  The light flew high before starting to fall, suddenly I had the strange urge to race to the light and catch it before it could fall, of course I simply stayed where I was and watched the events unfold.   

As the light started to come into my vision I realized that the strange brightness was the never tenshi!?  "Wha-?"  The urge to catch him as he fell increased and even _if_ those Archangels, Cherubim's and Thrones weren't there I wouldn't have wasted my time doing such an act.  I nodded my head as if this act confirmed my train of thought.  The never-tenshi's essence fell as though it was limp, his eyes shut tight.  Unconsciously my breath held in my throat until the Thrones spread their wings and, still in their spiralling dance moved their hands to the centre and caught him.  I sighed in relief.

The Thrones brought him gently down and as one presented him to the Cherubim, I narrowed my eyes at this even though it was to be expected.  The Cherubim picked him up and placed him under the tree, using the trunk to steady him.  I looked for the body the never-tenshi's soul had abandoned; it lay still and motionless, exactly how a corpse _should_ look.  

Realizing I was getting worked up over the stupid never-tenshi I returned to watching my revenge _with_ satisfaction.  I _should_ have been hoping the never-tenshi's soul fell and crashed into the ground, not secretly wishing… I mean, not hoping it wouldn't.  The Cherubim was trying to wake the fallen soul, but of course was failing. My eyes wander to the golden box on the ground next to me before once again watching the failing Cherubim.  I smile.  He was trying everything to wake him but was failing horribly.  Then someone else flies down, this was becoming a bloody angel convention!  I was shocked when I realized the newcomer was no other than the Virtues leader, a soft growl escaped my throat.  He looked down at the Cherubim, to the never-tenshi, I could feel as his eyes raked over the unconscious soul's body and was infuriated when he smirked and another, albeit more ferocious growl escapes my throat.

The leader of the Virtues reaches out as if to stroke the never-tenshi's face and I want to scream!  Hare DARE he- oh wait, the Thrones intervened.  All three took a step forward promptly stopping the Virtues leader.  The Cherubim looks from the Thrones to the Virtue leader questioningly.  The Leader of the Virtues takes his hand back then talks to the Cherubim, away from all the Thrones and Archangels.  I notice as he hands something to the Cherubim.  Of course, inwardly I'm smiling at the fact that that bastard can't get near my never-tenshi thanks to the Thrones, ah yes, possibly my now favourite Order… because they don't like the Virtues.  Although I could never have been one of them, not that I would _want_ to be but they were earning my approval. 

The Cherubim forces something in the never-tenshi's mouth causing his nose to wriggle a little before his eyes pop open and he's left in a fit of coughing.  The Virtue was planning something, blast him!  Whatever it was woke the soul… choked the soul awake.  He started to order the Archangels around, forming two parties, the Thrones basically ignored everything he said and concentrated on the never-tenshi, patting his back and muttering words of comfort, stopping every once in a while to glare at the unsuspecting Virtue.  Oh yes, I definitely liked them.

By the time the never-tenshi was finally able to breath again the Cherubim managed to, after a glaring discussion to pull the Thrones away and let the Virtue near the never-tenshi.  I watched and waited to see what would happen.  The never-tenshi had taken to hiding his face behind his knees, when he looked up at the Virtues approach I noticed he was crying.  Of course his face soon looked terrified looking up at the Virtue.  I suppressed my anger when he reached out and gently wiped a tear away, the never-tenshi looked absolutely horrified and had tried to actually back crawl out of his reach but, of course the tree was there and he was stuck.  My never-tenshi bit his lip and tried to grab onto the soul around him but ended up pulling out a few lumps of grass.  The feeling to attack the Virtue and kill him NOW was overpowering but the others made it impossible.

One thing bugged me, crawled around the back of my head.  Why was the Virtue not in a panic like the Thrones were?  Why had he seemed to be expecting such an attack?  For he was ready for it.  …What would have happened if there was a moon tonight?  What would have happened then?

The never-tenshi made a pathetic sound causing me to look back up at him.  The Virtue was pressing him up against the tree, face unnervingly close to that of the innocent's, whispering something in his ear, something only he was suppose to hear.  I glance at the Thrones who were glaring at the Cherubim.  The Thrones were Third Orders, they did not have to listen to the Virtue, a fifth Order, even though he was the Virtue's _leader_… but they did have to listen to the Cherubim being the Second Order and obviously the one in charge.  

The never-tenshi glanced fearfully around at all the angels that were crowding him and obviously freaking him out, pleading with his eyes for help, after they all silently refused… or in the Thrones case look away his eyes darts momentarily to me in the shadows before staring blankly ahead as the Virtue put extra pressure on his chest causing him to whimper.  I look to see if anyone had seen what the never-tenshi had done.  No had seemed to- I freeze as one of the Thrones looks this way questioningly, looking through the shadows of the trees, hopeless since it was night and pitch black out with no moon.  Another Thrones asks something, probably what had caught his interest but the Thrones shakes his head and shrugs.  I sigh in relief.    

The damn Virtue whispers more urgently in the innocent's ear.  Soon though he was getting fed up and raised his voice.  "Tell me where!"  The never-tenshi had his eyes closed and was fervently shaking his head.  "…No."  The response was weak and soft, but still I heard the firmness in it.  

"What do you demand of the heartless innocence?"  The first female Thrones had apparently had enough.  Tension was high and voices rose.  The Virtue looked away from her and back at the never-tenshi.  "Where is he!"  "NO!"  The never-tenshi had shouted back and ran under the Virtues arm till he was behind the first Thrones, holding on to her silky moonlit dress as if it was a lifesaver.  The Archangels could not get involved; their ranks were far too low to argue and so stayed motionless, mere spectators.  "Blast it boy, tell me where he is, I know you know!"  I couldn't help but feel tense, as it was apparent the Virtue was still looking for me and could easily find me with the never-tenshi's help.  Waite… he couldn't of, no, no it was impossible. 

Tension eased as I watched the never-tenshi stick his tongue out in absolute refusal to say a thing.  The third Thrones looked my way again, did he know?  Could he have guessed what the never-tenshi had been doing when he glanced my way?  I watched as the boy now didn't even casually glance in my direction, but how firm was the boy in not talking and, wait a minute!  Why was he even keeping the secret in the first place, blast him!  I do not understand what is happening.  I do not understand at all.  

"Blast it Rem!  How dare you intervene?  This involves my Order, not yours!"  All the Thrones glared down at the Virtues leader.  "DO NOT address me by my name, and although I know not of your Orders problems maybe you should look at this boy more closely, he should-"  The Thrones stopped mid-sentence as the Cherubim had grabbed the never-tenshi from behind her back and was leading him back to the tree, the child refused of course, he had been backed into that tree and once you've found yourself in a place you felt trapped in you do NOT wish to return.  Just then though, the youth saw his body, and froze, eyes opened wide in horror.

The other Thrones came to his side and started to calm him down, possibly even explain what was happening.  Even I must admit, that this must be one confusing rebirth.  Normally you are greeted by a single Throne who would lead you up to one of the seven heavens, usually the first heaven to be sorted yet, because of the circumstances of his death the never-tenshi had had a most odd rebirth, greeted with three different looking types of angel who appeared in bulk, threatened and scared.  Hell, he was supposed to be trapped in his body and yet here he was. 

"Look, _Thrones,_ it was one of my rank that had killed this boy and he _must_ be found and brought back to me!"  My never-tenshi looked up at him, interest clear on his face.  "What do you mean, who killed… oh my, what is the boys name?"  Everyone turned to my never-tenshi; all expecting an answer but he merely responded with crossing his arms, obvious in disbelieving, tear streaks evident across his face.  "Bakura, he quit my ranks and escaped to Earth, he should be punished just for that but-", the Virtue waves a dismissal hand towards my never-tenshi indicating yet another crime I must have committed, "-if that is not just cause than look at what he has done to this boy."  Ignoring the child he points a finger at the bloody corpse since it would have more of an effect.

I glance at my never-tenshi who was mouthing my name over and over and over again, memorizing it.  I curse under my breath.  It's a good damn thing this wasn't the full of my revenge, good damn thing indeed!

The Thrones voice interrupts my thoughts.  "What do you mean _escaped_?"  "The boy has turned rebel, deciding to weak havoc on the Earth, I know not why he has decided to do so… perhaps he really **hates** the boy here, don't you Bakura?"  The hill went silent.  Everyone started to look about wildly as if they could see me.  So, the Virtues leader does know I am here.  Snort, and was that last comment in hopes of enraging me to make an appearance, how doubtful.  "He just quit your Order?  Bakura?"  "Yes, he's a snake that cannot be trusted, he MUST be returned to me at once!  This is important."  "…But surely he had a, a reason, some cause?"  "None that he has mentioned, face it _Thrones_, we have a fallen angel in our mists, a bloodthirsty one.  He must be… hunted."

"NO!"  The Virtue turned to the speaker, the never-tenshi.  "You're lying!"  "Silence boy, you don't even have a clue to of what I speak of.'  "But- but- but… I saw him…"  "Silence!"  My never-tenshi became quite again, almost sulkily, he still has yet to look my way again.  The Cherubim stepped forward.  "Stop bickering, all of you.  Drakes has already filled me in on the details and I have agreed to his cause, Bakura is guilty; the child's death is proof of that.  Now, we should bring him to the first heaven, give the child time to rejuvenate."  The Virtue leader stepped forward, "Forgive me but I doubt that is possible, look, the tenshi has no wings, he cannot join us, his soul is stuck on this plane of existence for now, at least until we find Bakura and he's in my possession once again.  He has cursed this tenshi, see, his heart was stolen.  However, I think this will work out for the best."  The Virtue leader was too busy hiding his smirk to see the absolute loathing of the first Thrones.  "He knows where the traitor has gone, he could help us find him."  "No, I will not help you.  I would not help you destroy my guardian angel!"  With that the never-tenshi hid behind the tree, after, of course, sticking his tongue out.

I was in a state of shock.  The never-tenshi thought that _I, I_ was his guardian angel.  Sighing I let my head drop to my hands.  How dense could this child be.  I just MURDERD him!  How could he possibly think that I am his guardian angel? I mean, look at my wings! Grrr…

"That's absurd!  He's your killer! …Fine, sooner or later you'll come to your senses and help the just cause."  Drakes ignored the never-tenshi's snort at this.  I must admit the kids got guts.  "And help me track him down."  The Cherubim nodded his head at this, "Yes, I agree, you WILL help the Virtues find your killer and become apart of the seven-heavens.  I think it is time we leave now.  Two archangels will guard the boy well Drakes prepare his Virtues to hunt Bakura down, the wingless child WILL lead the hunt.  Thrones, Archangels, Drakes, it is time we leave."

"What, no!"  The never-tenshi grabbed hold of the male, and closest, Thrones.  I could not hear what he said or what the Thrones said in reply.  Only that the child held his head in defeat.  The angels all departed for he heavens.  This was one confusing night.  Stupid never-tenshi, stupid Virtues leader, or should I say _Drakes_, stupid Thrones for freeing the never-tenshi and stupid, stupid everything!  How could this night become so damn frustrating!  Ahhhh!

Glancing up at the never-tenshi one last time I noticed that he was staring right at me, just staring at me again.  He really freaks me out when he does that!  Grabbing my golden box I too depart, just, not for the heavens.  Goodbye, never-tenshi… or should I say, see you soon.  I still have a few loose ends to tie up, loose ends that have the ability to seek me out, loose ends like the never-tenshi.   

Draggy: *yarns* I'm a little tired, dreaming of sleep.  Anyway, should I keep my *yarns* title of this fic Fallen?  Can ANYONE think of anything better?  Do you think I should keep it the same, or change it, and if so, any suggestions?  This was long, and I want to thank my only TWO reviewers that reviewed last chapter, you guys know who you are and a big giant sized THANK YOU gets to go your way.  Anyway, hope you guys like!  ^-^


	5. Defined As Worthless: Choice

Draggy:  Oh man.  It's been so long since I've written anything.  So, besides the fact I had to do a million year-end projects… well not a _million,_ but it seemed that way! …hem hem, exams… which didn't really matter… not much studying involved at all!  My dilemma was this:  my keyboard was broken… broken I say!  Oh, most the letters did work, but vital ones (there all pretty much vital) didn't work so writing was a no go.  I had to do a take-home exam… typed… millions of pages… okay not a _million_, but still!  

Had to use the "on screen- keyboard' and I now have great advice for you all… NEVER EVER use those!  It's so tedious and S-L-O-W!!!  I swear.  I had to type out paragraphs for those projects and then that blasted take-home and it takes at **_least _**quadruple the amount of time the normal keyboard does.  And it sucks all creativity out of you 'cos you can't go even half as fast as your thoughts as you type!  (For those of you that don't know what a stupid on screen- keyboard is it is a little keyboard on your computer screen where you get to oh so delightfully type whatever you have to by slowly 'clicking' with your mouse each individual letter.)  I guarantee you; once you do this for hours and your progress is miniscule then the simple prospect of doing this again is enough to make you wait.  My oh so caring mother waited till AFTER all this tedious typing… ie, after exams …a week or so, before FINALLY getting the new one.  *sigh* But now I'm back.  Okay, okay.

No Yugi-oh owning…

Defined As Worthless: Choice

I feel so lost, so very, very lost- and confused.  Everything that had happened but a few hours before seemed to have been one large dream.  Why couldn't it be a dream?  Why!?  I could close my eyes all I liked and pretend but the moment I opened them again I would be forced with the horrible, horrible truth.  I took in an overly large gasp of air, preparing myself for the sight that awaited me.  I was not prepared, never prepared but I opened my eyes slowly nonetheless.  My left eye opened first, light streaming into my sight.  At first all I could see was the raising sun blinded me.  It seemed so bright to the suddenly familiar darkness that had enveloped me.  Then my eyes adjusted and I winced involuntarily.  I could clearly see my dead body lying on the scarlet soaked ground only mere feet in front of me.  My head was turned away from me and I was ever so thankful for that, I would not be able to bear staring into the dead me's eyes.  Never.  My body laid in a crumpled heap but was twisted in just a way that I could clearly see the huge gory gash in my chest.  My body seemed to freeze and memories of pain, PAIN flashed though my body-thingy, vessel… me.  

All I could hear was the echoing voice of my guardian angel as he whispered to me and me alone why I had to die.  "Revenge."  I repeated under my breath.  But against whom?  And why did I have to die?  What had happened?  Who had… had… who did that to his wings?  Bakura's wings, I corrected myself.  My eyes laid fixed on my body, my dead and lifeless body as thoughts wheeled inside my head.  I bet more than anything it was _that_ angel!  The one who had dared to touch me!  The one that trapped me!  I didn't like him; I knew I didn't like him the moment I laid my eyes upon him.  Everything about that one angel chilled me.  His voice, his stance, his appearance, his attitude and especially his eyes.  They seemed to stare at me, hungrily.  And the worst of all I _knew_ it just had to be him.  Drakes.  Yes that must have been that angel's name.  He had mentioned something about Bakura leaving but had neglected the fact that Bakura was obviously injured.  

I continued to stare at my dead body but my attention had abated from the horribleness of it all.  It seemed surreal, too fantasized to be real.  …But I knew it was real.  Suddenly my mind was jumbled out of my musings as people started to climb the hill, screaming, yelling or crying.  I watched horrified as my once quite asylum was intruded on as people, mainly police, started to crowd me.  I backed away from them all, for the first time moving from underneath the tree.  My body- or whatever it was, had already turned and started running down the hill but I was caught as the two Archangels grabbed either side of my arms and lifted me slightly from the ground as we flew to the bottom of the backside of the hill.  After they released me I did my best to glare up at them and I think I did a pretty good job considering how mad I was about EVERYTHING!  

I turned my back to the two Archangels and started walking in a random direction but they grabbed me by my arms once more.  The Archangels were tall; to me they were extremely tall and seemed to look down on me.  They wore an outfit of silver mixed with blue, huge, HUGE wings descended from their backs and when they stretched them the wings became so long that I thought it a wonder they could ever be allowed inside housings.  The one on my left spoke for the first time as I glared back up at him.  

"No.  You cannot leave."

I felt as my eyes glared at this statement.  I was dramatized, interrogated, killed, ripped from my body, emotionally exhausted and very much afraid.  I wanted to yell at them, at my captors.  I wanted to tell them to leave me alone, that I was _not_ their prisoner and to release me at once.  I wanted to be at home, snug under my covers with the warm sun slowly waking me.  I DID NOT want to be here!  But I didn't say anything.  My voice was trapped in my throat and the Archangels had me and would not let me leave.  Miserably I sank to the ground, to lie in defeat, but my captors would have none of this and held me up, dragging me to wherever they wanted to take me.  I did not look back up at that hill.

"Stay."

I was released from their hold once again and since I was not holding myself up I fell to the ground.  The Archangels were both looking down at me, staring at me and I couldn't take it anymore.  I curled up into a loosely tight ball and sobbed.  I cried and cried and let tears fall uncontrollably.  I hurt, I hurt sooo BAD!  It hurt, it had hurt when Bakura had shoved his hand into my chest, it hurt when he had twisted and pulled.  It hurt as I was suddenly jostled inside my body and it had HURT as I was forced out.  Wretched from my bodily confines.  And it still hurts!  I sobbed more tears of pain.  Why did this have to happen!

Slowly, eventually my tears had stopped and I simply stayed how I was, in my tiny little ball, silently.  The Archangels had been silent, allowing me to cry by myself.  No comforting pats or words, no sneers or orders to stop.  But then, as I sat silently in my ball I heard the beating of wings.  Many wings.  A lot of wings.  I bit my lip and closed my eyes.  I did not budge from my ball.  I had convinced myself that if I didn't move, speak or call any attention to myself they wouldn't bug me.  They would let me be.  But of course that hadn't happened.

Soon I was surrounded once again by a cluster of angels.  I refused to look up.  I didn't want any of this.  Why couldn't they all just let me be!  

"You are dismissed.  Go back up to the Second Heaven.  …And why is the boy down here and not on the hill!"

"The police came for the body.  The child split-"

"And you LET him!"

"Sir.  I believe you should let the child be before you start this search.  He is very unstable emotionally and-"

"Oh you do, do you?  Well I _believe_ that I'm the one in charge and…"

I covered my ears with my hands.  I just want to be alone!  Slowly I shift slightly so I could see what was happening.  As I suspected, the one I remember from this night was "talking" to one of the Archangels.  Sobbing a little still I look at the rest of the "angels" with him.  Each wore the same outfit, slightly different from Drakes who was obviously the leader.

But I didn't feel like being _here_, let alone in their company.  They didn't- couldn't understand how I felt.  They wouldn't understand.  I AM alone.  I just wanted to be by myself.  All of these other presences were only irritating me; they only seemed to make things worse.  I just wanted to be alone!  Couldn't they understand this!  I hurt.  My soul heart, my heart hurt, I felt broken.  Snapped?  Yet all of these… these… _creatures _have surrounded me, and not allowed me a moments peace to myself, they have trapped me and I never want to be trapped again, not like up on _that_ hill, with that _thing_ who's ironically standing near me.  I hated that feeling; I hate that being.  I hate all of this.  Why was I even here?  I shouldn't be here; I _won't _be here!

After a few sniffles I calmed my body down and wiped any remaining tears from my face as I cautiously rose.  Slowly I started to back away, oddly I managed to stay unnoticed since 'Drakes' was still in a heated discussion with that Archangel and his 'minions'- or so I choose to call them, were standing behind him with silent support.  Just as I turned to leave, however, my arm was grabbed and I was roughly pulled back.  My wrist seemed to be close to snapping as I was violently torn from my escape, my captor had pushed me down at her feat, and my body unceremoniously came crashing down causing my legs to scrape on the ground.  I involuntarily let out a yelp and through a half squeezed shut eye I managed to see most of the angel-thingies turn back towards me, glaring.  Their glares were of such loathing that at that moment I wondered what I could have possibly done to them- nothing.  Not yet anyway. 

"You can release him now.  No need to get violent." 

I heard Drakes order my captor and he released me.  Immediately I brought my wrist to my chest and nursed it sadly by rubbing it.  Drakes did not fool me.  He did not care whether or not I was hurt or safe.  He wanted Bakura; he wanted ME to lead him to Bakura.  And my opinion still hadn't changed.  I still believed Bakura to be my guardian angel, I really did.  I knew it was him who… well, killed me.  But still!  There's more going on here than what was said during the night.  There was just something that made me trust Bakura, regardless of everything else.  I knew Bakura hadn't just… run off.  No, he was far too hurt… his wings, his poor wings.  I'll figure this mystery out even if it kills me… err… again.  Of course you can't die twice, so that's somewhat of a fruitless saying.   

Suddenly I'm brought out of my thoughts as I'm dragged off the ground, face to face with Drakes.  I turned my head and I feel fear once again as the two Archangels flew high above me… leaving me, abandoning me with _them_.  I could not believe it.  I could feel Drakes smile and it made my shiver, I suddenly felt very cold.  Biting my lip slightly I drew enough courage to face him but he had already let go of me and as I turned to him he had turned his back on me.  Drakes addressed his 'minions', Hehe, I can't help but laugh, I find it funny how these angel-thingies seem to worship the one called Drakes.  It was just plainly funny.  

I started to look at them for what they were, of course I didn't know what they were, hence me trying to figure it out.  …True, they did have angel wings, though a lot smaller than the Archangels.  They also had a much more dangerous appearance.  All heads had their hair firmly pulled from their faces, even the males.  Some sort of round blade was tied to each of their wastes and a menacingly dark claw poked out from every left of right wrist.  They seemed stiffed and well trained but at the same time they looked very happy, as if they had just received some sort of treat- or eagerly waiting in anticipation for the treat.  I frowned at this thought.

Since Drakes back was turned I took this as the perfect time to try to once again escape their company.  It was a no go.  Drakes had grabbed be and once again I was face to face with him.  I did not like this man, and I could tell he did not like me either.  "Please", I whispered, "please let me go.  You're hurting my wrist."  

Drakes let a small smile cross his face before turning back to his 'minions' who were both male and female.  "Who- who are you?"  My voice was soft, devoid of all anger from earlier when I yelled at the Archangel.  Now, I simply wanted to be alone.  My voice was sad, even I could tell.  

In return I got a smirk.  Well, the little wingless one finally speaks something sensible.  **We** are the Virtues.  We are warrior type Angels.  Soldiers of the heavens, superior to the Archangels.  Our missions usually aren't so tedious as to bring as down to the Earth for long unlike the lower warriors, the Archangels."  He stopped here to smile.  "I am, of course, the leader and am to be obeyed at all costs.  We take care of traitors like the Fallen, we-"  

Whatever else they were I did not know for I had interrupted, something about the 'Fallen' intrigued me.  Was I a "Fallen" since I could never go to heaven- since I would be trapped on the earth for eternity, since I was doomed to-

"A Fallen?"  He repeated my question, turning to his Virtues and watched as they smiled at my limited knowledge.  "A Fallen, oh wingless one, are those that turn their back on the Nine Heavens.  They are traitors, they are no longer a part of the Heavens, outcasts… demons."

I couldn't help but gasp at this.  Demons were created from angels?  That just didn't seem logical.  "But- but angels are, have feathery wings and, and no tail… no red scaly skin and- and they don't have evil flame powers and- and…"

"That's enough.  Have demons been so wildly betrayed.  A Demon can be anyone.  They could look **just** like you.  In fact," Drakes leaned closer to my ear and whispered serenely, "you could be one."  I pulled away startled and fell backwards.  I knew my eyes were wide but I couldn't be a- a demon?  I don't want to be evil!  The Virtues were laughing at me, looking down at me.  "I'M NOT EVIL!"  I shout, my voice determined.  

"Don't be foolish oh wingless one.  There can be a _very_ thin line between good and bad.  A VERY thin line.  What could most obviously be the most righteous and virtuous path in one beings eye could easily be that of the worst thing possible to another.  Good and bad," Drakes shrugged, "are only seen in the beholder.  They don't really exist."  With that Drakes leaned over me.  "Now.  I am bored of waiting for you to pull your sorry excuse of an 'angel' together.  We", turning his head slightly towards his Virtues, "have wasted enough time.  Now.  Get up!  Which way did Bakura go?"

I was speechless.  Wait!  I never agreed to help him, and I still refuse.  "If…" I said calmly though shaking on the inside.  "If there is no good or bad then why hunt Bakura.  What makes you so sure you're doing the right thing."  Saying this I waited and watched for his reaction.  Surely he could not justify what he was going to do.  But he simply smiled.  "Simple.  I am a Virtue.  Those behind me are virtues, a Cherubim ordered me to do so.  We are angels.  Bakura is not.  He is a demon.  He will kill again; you forget that you were his latest victim.  Don't fool yourself to thinking he only visited you at those odd nights.  You are nothing special.  Worthless.  You are mere dirt on the end of anyone's boot.  He does not care for you, where is he?  Remember he killed you, murdered you.  Ripped out your heart.  You're worthless, useless.  You can't even fly!  You have no use to any of the angels, not one heaven will accept you.  Foolish wingless one.  This is you ONLY chance to do good.  Don't fool yourself into thinking he's your, what did you call him, "Guardian Angel" because he's not.  Good and Bad may be a thin line but the Heavens decide what is right and wrong.  Worthless winless one.  You have no point in living."

I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes again.  I would not let them fall I refuse!  I am not worthless.  I- I am not worthless… I- I… am not… worthless…   I did not ask for this!  I didn't!  Hastily I turn my back on the Virtues as a tear fell from my face.  I- I don't want to cry anymore.  I don't want to do- anything.  Drakes stands behind me and put his arms over my back so they rested on my chest.  Immediately I pulled away and glared at him, a soft, wavering glare that faded from my face, until he wiped the tear from my cheek.  I couldn't help myself I slapped him- hard.  His neck twisted so suddenly that I relished in the thought that it might have snapped.  Instead he fell to one knee, his Virtues rushed to his side, all glaring at me with such horror or shock.  I was pleased though.  How dare he touch my face again!  How dare he, that bastard!  

His laughter startled me.  He grabbed my wrist and twisted it, I tried to pull free but somehow _I_ ended up on the ground.  I screamed out in pain as I felt my bone start to force apart.  Just as it was about to snap he released me.  Once again I nursed it with my other hand against my chest.  

"I am sorely loosing my patience with you.  You tell us which way Bakura is and we won't kill you."

"Kill me- I thought- I thought you could only…"

"What, die once.  Don't make me laugh.  If you ever want to see your _precious_ Bakura again then you do well to tell me where he is."  Drakes smiled.  "I'll even let you say goodbye."

That was it; I couldn't take it anymore and bolted.  I might not be able to fly but I can sure as hell… is there a hell?  Well, I can sure as hell run!  I sprinted, forcing all my strength in getting away from them.  I could hear Drakes give an order, the Virtues took to the air, and I could see their shadows behind me.  I wasn't going to be fast enough.  I wouldn't make it.  Then I felt it, my head turned to my left and now I was sure.  I could see a figure in the shadows.  And I knew who it was!  Bakura… but I couldn't go to him; the Virtues would only be delighted.  One of the virtues swooped down upon me.  I suddenly jumped to my left, stumbled but got back up the Virtue had missed.  Once again I felt that tug and looked at Bakura again.  Could I trust him?  He had already betrayed me, true I wanted to save him, protect him, but I don't think I could ever trust him again.  

Another Virtue came down at me, no, two!  In a split second I stopped running and turned around again, causing the Virtues to miss yet again.  The only thing was I could not run anymore.  I soon stumbled and fell, rolling in the dirt from the speed I had forced my 'body' into.  Shakily I noticed that I had unconsciously run towards Bakura!  I cursed under my breath.  …But now that I could see him- well he was still fully hidden in his robes, he seemed to be waiting for me?  His foot was tapping impatiently and his arms were crossed; yet I knew it was I he was waiting for.  Wincing I looked back and to my horror the Virtues seemed to have landed a few feet from me and now were walking carelessly towards me.  The Virtues leader last, as if he didn't even attempt to recapture me, just sent his little minions.  Still horrified I looked back at Bakura he still looked impatient.  What to do, what to do!  Attempt to escape with Bakura and surely fail, causing in his capture or willingly go back in the Virtues company and point them in fake directions.  I gave one last look at Bakura, hoping the virtues think I'm just looking longingly at the forest, and shakily I push myself to my feet.  Biting my lip I take one step towards the Virtues…


	6. To Save The NeverTenshi: Stabbed

No Yugi-oh owning…

To Save The Never-Tenshi: Stabbed 

Phase one of my revenge on the Virtues has been completed, I am joyous but I also feel a twinge… a very, very, extremely tiny, molecular size pang of guilt.  The never-tenshi had always fascinated me, him with his eyes of pure green.  Light and full of joy… or sorrow, I thought thinking back to the night the never-tenshi cried with his arm extended to me.  This did not matter; the boy was obviously screwed in the head.  I had killed him, murdered him like I have done to so many others… well I don't usually rip _their_ hearts out but dead nonetheless.  …But to call me, _me!_ A guardian angel?!  Well, that was worth a laugh.  I am a bringer of death; it's my job to kill!  And that little never-tenshi cannot spread such a lie.  Not only is my reputation at stake but, a, a guardian angel!  Arhg.  Not bloody likely, and to him!  …Still.

I cannot allow the never-tenshi to live his second life.  He should not have escaped his bodily confines.  Choosing him might have been a mistake, a huge mistake on my behalf, still, my instincts told me I was right and they have yet to fail me, and they won't.  I was correct in my choosing, he _was_ perfect, including, of course, that he didn't come back alive.  This is ruining my plans.  But now an error, perhaps a fatal one, is free.  I chose him because he seemed to sense my presence and would willingly follow me wherever I chose.  But, it's this ability, the one to find me that could be my downfall.  He will undoubtedly eagerly help the Virtues… those blasted little- and search me out, possibly attempt to kill me this time.  Yes, that would undoubtedly be his course of action, if I already didn't know he wasn't going to do that.  Blast him.  This was not apart of my plan!  He could have easily pointed me out last night, easily ordered my death but he didn't, the blasted never-tenshi defended me!

The thought of that Virtue touching my never-tenshi again is enough to make my blood boil.  Who knows how long the never-tenshi can last before breaking, before pointing in my direction or coming to his senses and realizes the logical thing to do would be to go after his murderer.  No, it looks like one more night is a night too far away and I must set out at once.  I will decide what to do with the never-tenshi once I get there.  

Carefully I place the golden box containing the never-tenshi's heart away in a cupboard.  The place I'm in now may not be as grand as the quarters I had back in the Heavens but it's enough for shelter and therefore it's enough for me.  In two days time I will be meeting with another Fallen and one of my very few friends… in fact, I think he's technically my _only_ friend.  Hehe, I guess an 'Assassin of the Heavens' was not someone you'd want to get to know, not that I'd let them.  

I had killed him, true.  I had stolen his heart, true.  But in a way, I know that one reason I chose that particular boy was just so I could meet him.  I was, like all the Orders except the ninth and perhaps eighth, forbidden to talk to the living, forbidden to let them know of our presence- to keep them ignorant of us.  Even after my exile from the heavens I never made contact with the boy.  Of course not.  In a way I'll admit he scares me, how he senses my presence and watches my every move, it had unnerved me and I don't like to be unnerved.      

But it was him that called me, him that I chose; him that I have watched- and been watched by and as such I knew it was him that I had come for, and him alone.  _He_ was my goal, not the Virtues, not their leader, just the never-tenshi.  Him alone.  And so now I watch, quiet and still from the same forest of trees that had concealed me the previous night.  I stand and watch as the never-tenshi turns away from the leader of the Virtues, and I watch in seething anger as Drakes once more touches _my_ never-tenshi's face.  I smile as Drakes expression became that of shock from the never-tenshi's slap.  So many emotions, all cost by that one being.  How?  Why?  I do not know nor do I care to know. 

My decision had been made the second I re-laid my eyes on the white-haired never-tenshi, I knew that I would allow no other to have him, that the second I had stolen his heart he was truly mine.  I knew this with a certainty but that is what scares me.  And now he is there, he knows I am here to, he knows and yet he hesitates.  Why?  _Because I stole his heart._  He stops right in front of me, a few more steps and he would have been mine, mine to keep.  I refuse to let Drakes have what is mine!  I tap my foot in annoyance, can't he tell I am waiting for him!  I let out a sigh.  He is not going to come to me.  Fine.

The never-tenshi starts to walk back to Drakes!  I can feel my lip curling in distaste. What does he think he is doing!  I feel betrayed, I can hardly see why I would feel that, but I know the feeling well and betrayal is the emotion sticking in my chest- and something else.  I am now furious.  After I had decided to go and rescue the stupid little never-tenshi he goes and pulls a stunt like this!  …Though I could hardly expect him to come running into my arms.  That would have been nice, just like before when he followed me to- GET AWAY FROM MY NEVER-TENSHI!!!!!   

Two of the Virtues have reached him and roughly grab his upper arms, forcing him to his knees; I can hear Drakes laughter at the never-tenshi's pain as he casually walks nearer, I can see something glinting in his hand- it's a blade.  Damn it all, he wouldn't even think about- not with- they wouldn't allow- this has gone on far enough.  You are one lucky boy never-tenshi, for **_I_** have decided to save you.  

I feel the smile creep upon my lips; I haven't had a chance for fun in the longest time, why not since the blasted Virtues "exiled" me.  Ironic that it would be to save the never-tenshi when it was the never-tenshi who has since experienced my wrath. Oh well, fun is fun.

My fingers itch to grab the blades hidden by my long flowing, dark coat.  The Scimitars, curved and deadly blades- deadly because I use them.   But I have to wait for my moment, I am greatly outnumbered, and if no other then Drakes will prove to be difficult.  I am on a "rescue" mission, meaning it's not just my throat on the line and the odds are stacked up against us.  I will need to move at just the right moment, I have to remind myself that they are after _me,_ not the never-tenshi and by going out there… well it's a step forward for them.  It is dangerous, suicidal even.  I shouldn't even be here, all for the stupid never- 

My blades are already in my hands and the shadow of the forest behind me.  I might not be able to fly but I have kept my speed.  Oh please, please don't let me be too late.  I swiftly cut the back of one of the Virtues, he will fall to the ground but not before his companion, a girl- turns and witnesses her own death as I slice her chest, she falls as well.  Now my presence is slowly dawning on all the Virtues.  One by one as they turn to stare at me, they all fall.  One by one I pass through them, I am death, I must not be taken lightly.  But now they know I am here, now they dodge if not totally retreat from my line of death.  A few instinctively take to the air.  But they are not my goal they do not matter, only the being mere feet in front of me does.  

The never-tenshi is completely compliant or at least was until he realised what I was doing.  That I was there and there for him.  With dead grace I crossed my arms to extend to my sides, the Virtues dodged shakily away and now I face my opponent.  His eyes widen in complete and utter shock of my presence.  Obviously he wasn't expecting me.  My mouth twitches upward slightly.  But he's just as quick as me and in an instant has grabbed the never-tenshi and forced him in front as a shield.  A shield!  That cheap bastard.    

But like I said I didn't stop, I picked up speed!  I crossed the scimitars across my chest and allowed my eyes to close for an instant as my legs bent to propel my body upwards.  Before I even land the deadly blades begin to outstretch, my eyes open as I prepare to land on the opposite side of Drakes, his backside.  Within an instant I am there and my sword slashes on impulse but he is faster than I had previously thought and turns, forcing the never-tenshi in front of my blade.  Both our eyes widen.  I shift my blade and it narrowly misses his head.  With my balance slightly thrown off and my side now exposed Drakes quickly shoves his dagger into me.  I can taste the blade in my mouth.  He gives the blade an extra jerk before pulling it out of my flesh.  For a second the world became white and I'm reminded of the first time I died…

And then the never-tenshi did something remarkable, he elbowed the Virtue leader in the stomach.  My eyes must have went wide for I thought… "Come on, now!"  He grabs my arm and tugs me away?  It is futile.  Can't he see that?  But he pulls me, me with my hand to the wound as I at first stumble then gain my balance and in turn end up dragging _him_ instead.  But, like I said it is futile. Within moments, if not Drakes stunned recovery then the other Virtues crowd around us.  I let a low growl escape from my throat as my eyes narrow to slits.  Three of them looked unnerved and two took a step backwards.  Of course three took a step towards me.  Blast.  I shove the never-tenshi behind me; the boy is far too scared, his momentary heroics gone.  "Ba- Bakura?"

"What!"  I didn't mean to snap but this was *not* the time to ask questions!  I'm trying to save our lives right now.

"I- I'm sorry.  I didn't mean for this to happen."  

What was he babbling on about now?  I allow my eyes to dart towards him for a second.  He looked crestfallen.  He had already given up.  But the situation wasn't that helpless. I _will_ find a way out and I'll take him with me!  …I had too.  I must!

"Enough!  Leave him to me.  Asuke, grab the wingless one, now!"

The never-tenshi was grabbed before I could get him.  No!  This was not happening.  This was no good.  I squeezed my wound one more time and held up one of my blades.  The other forgotten when the never-tenshi grabbed me- when I was cut.  "I WILL kill you, you know."

Drakes smiles.  "No, you won't" 

He lunges at me, I dart and bring my blade down upon him.  He shifts out of my way then attempts a slice with his clawed hand.  I blocked and skidded backwards before jumping forward on momentum.  He has no time to evade and my blade… gets caught between his hands in a last ditch effort to staying alive.  I put more force on my blade.  I feel the blood leave through my wound and I feel faint.  Can't keep this up.  I'll pass out from loss of blood soon if not simple exhaustion.  

"Urgh, Asuke!"

My eyes dart to the female Virtue holding the never-tenshi.  She nods and brings a knife previously concealed on her leg.  _No!_ "Fight fair, Drakes."  His smile broadens.  I'll take that as a no.  A million thoughts run through my head, a million scenarios.  Damn it all.  I put extra force on the blade, pushing it as close to Drakes as possible.  The blood trickles down my stomach and leg.  I release it, temporarily leaving Drakes unbalanced though now I'm weaponless.  I wish I could fly!  No way out!  No way out!  

Draggy: Yes, I know Bakura's eyes are brown. Brown, brown, brown.  But to separate the appearances a bit I chose to do the other two colours that his eyes tend to be.  Does anyone actually know why both Bakura and Ryou have brown eyes.  Then Ryou might have green and Bakura Purple?  I've not figured this out, have you?  

Sorry about the long wait guys.  It took people asking me to update (recently) to make me.  So… basically DcSolstice.  Others have been asking for my other fics as well.  So when you review, tell me which one you want?  Anyway, sorry for the wait.  Lookee, a chapter!!!


End file.
